


Protection

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [36]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Gion is determined to prove being short doesn’t make him less masculine than other guys.[Prompt: Protection]





	Protection

Being short has given Gion a complex, one that basically means he is constantly trying to prove his masculinity to everyone. Whether it is never refusing a game of arm wrestling or pushing himself further that the rest of the guys on the rugby team or being overly chivalrous when helping people out, he’s always out to prove that he’s manlier than even the tallest guys on the team. It never works (because no one is manlier than Sekizan), but it’s always funny to watch.

Well, if you happen to be Umeno, it’s funny but also rather sweet. Because Gion is her boyfriend, and she just finds everything the silly, hyperactive short boy does totally adorable. Not that she would call him adorable to his face, because Gion would make a fuss about how he’s not adorable (even though he totally is).

Out of all of these things he does, the chivalrous thing is probably the funniest. Gion is just determined to be a strong man and help people out; helping old people cross the road or being protective of Umeno are ways this has manifested.

On the topic of protectiveness, last week Gion really went out of his way to defend her.

She was walking towards the rugby club room after school when a third year boy came up to her and started making comments about her boobs. Umeno wanted to slap him, but she found herself frozen.

Which was when Gion hurtled down the hallway and yelled, “Leave her alone, you dickhead!”

And he tried to punch the boy… only for the boy to kick him in the balls and run away.

It didn’t really work, but the thought was there.

He cares about Umeno so much, and that’s just one of the reasons why she loves him.


End file.
